My Dream Ending
by HeatherH24
Summary: This is the how I envison the perfect ending for Damon and Elena. It's just a one shot, hope everyone enjoys it!


**This is a one shot where I wanted Elena and Damon to get their happy ending. It is written in Elena's point of view, and it is based when she has to make a decision between the two brothers. Although I know it moves a little quick this would be my dream ending for these two. I hope you enjoy!**

I watched the moon light escape the canopy of trees illuminating the forest as I sat beneath the tall oak tree and tried to manage these feelings for Damon that seemed to haunt me. I thought that my heart would always belong to Stephan, but somehow Damon had crept under my skin taking me by surprise. Stephan had been there in my time of need helping me deal with my parent's death, and I think there is a part of me that will always love him for that. Damon is so intense though, blinding me with his passion making me feel so alive. If I was truly honest with myself I loved Stephan, but I was_ in love_with Damon. I held my face in my hands wondering what I should do; knowing that I would have to break one of their hearts. I suddenly heard the crack of leaves and I looked up to see what the disturbance was. There standing at the edge of the trees as if summoned by my thoughts stood Damon. He approached me slowly wearing his usual black leather jacket and tight fitted white casual t-shirt. I felt my heart quicken at the sudden realization of how much I was actually in love with him.

"Jeremy said that you had come out here, and I was just checking on you before I headed home." He said searching my eyes with his own intense crystal blue eyes as he stood inches from me. I breathed heavily not sure what to say and how to say it.

"Jeremy said that you had something to think about?" He asked knowing exactly what I was thinking about. We stood there in silence, are eyes never wavering from the others lost in the moment.

"I was thinking about you?" I said softly. His eyebrows lifted slightly and he moved closer to me almost touching me but not quite.

"What did you decide?" He said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I decided that I love you, and I want to be with you Damon." His features creased with disbelief, and then he gave me a devilish smile.

"You chose me, you are really mine." He wrapped his hand around my waist lifting me up and twirling me around in circles.

"Yes I chose you; I am all yours if you still want me?" I said almost giggling now that the weight of my decision had been lifted from me.

"If I still want you? Elena I am madly in love with you." He said stopping abruptly, and looking at me with renewed intensity. I pressed my body closer to him desperately wanting him to kiss me with all the passion that he promised. He seemed to read my mind as he brought his lips to mine softly sending tiny electric bolts across my lips. My body began to heat as if my veins were filled with molten lava as he began to deepen the kiss. I searched out for him running my hands up his lean muscular back then tangling my hands in his shaggy hair roughly.

"Elena, do you want to stop now? I don't know if I can control myself right now." He said trying to calm himself, but I wanted this and I wanted him. I was so sick of hiding from my feelings for him that I just wanted him to consume me. This time I kissed him with a ferocity that even surprised myself. He moaned in my mouth bring his hands around my bottom, and I Instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I was so engrossed in the passion that he was giving me that I didn't realize my back was being pressed against a tree.

"Elena, I can't take you like this your first time." He pulled away from me and I frantically tried to catch my breath. He looked down at the forest floor tangled in his thoughts. I was worried that maybe I had come on to strong, and I had pushed him away,

"Elena, you have to know that I love you, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You make my soul brighter, and without you I would be lost in this world again. Elena Gilbert will you marry me? I know it is soon, but we could have a long engagement and we don't have to set a date any time soon." I stopped him by pressing my lips gently to his.

"Yes, I am threw fighting my feelings for you; I want you always Damon." I said throwing my arms around his neck, and pressing tiny kisses across his face. Damon laughed as tears filled his eyes, and he began to twirl me once again. I wasn't quite sure where we were going, but I knew that I never wanted to be without this beautiful complicated man that I was madly in love with and right now that was all that mattered.


End file.
